


Sanditon Shots

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon A/U ModernShort takes between characters in modern settingSidolette/Babster HEAAlison/Crowe HEA
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mr. Crowe/Alison Heywood
Comments: 51
Kudos: 134





	1. Shots

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/BhitovySM-Q
> 
> Exercise video-reference (music by Pusseydolls)

One Shot

Sidney let out a long breath. “I’ve got to make a detour,” he told his friends Babington and Crowe in the car as they drove into Sanditon. “Apparently, Tom got held up in a meeting with Mr. Hankins, and he was supposed to pick up the girls from their dance class at Lady D’s.”

“Good grief Parker. I know I said I came for some sport, but I was thinking the ladies would be a little older than that.” Crowe crooned from the backseat while Babington let out a laugh.

Parker pulled up along the street in front of the building, ‘Lady D’s’ but there was no street parking to be had, legally or illegally.

“Guess, I will have to pull in the back lot.” Sidney mumbled as he drove the car around. Babington perked up as he spotted several ladies scandalously dressed.

“What kind of dance class those kids going to?” Babington said. “Maybe, I need to sign up.”

Babington spotted a tall blonde fellow chit chatting away with a few of the ladies as they walked towards the building.

Pulling into an available space, the gentlemen got out of the car. “I shouldn’t be long.” Sidney said looking at them.

“Oh, I think I will stretch my legs,” Babington mumbled with an affable grin on his face.

“I thought you were heartbroken over what her face,” Crowe said prodding the bear. Babington gave him a short glare but followed Parker. Parker and Crowe had finally persuaded Babington to leave London for a weekend. He had spent the last six months buried in his work after his failed long distance, but short relationship with a fashion designer, Caroline Bingley had up and married a friend of Eliza Campion’s acquaintance.

They entered the back of the building and heard pulsing music from down the hall. Sounds of feet dancing could be heard coming from behind a door that was slightly propped open that clearly was marked ‘no admittance.’ Babington spotted the blonde gentleman enter that door and decided to further investigate to Parker’s disgren. 

Walking into the large room, there was a large group of women actually exercising to some pretty saucy music, Buttons by the Pusseydolls, being led by a slender young lady with red hair, braided down her back except for a few loose tendrils.

Parker let out a sigh as a young brunette gave him a judgmental glare when the routine led them dangerously close together. Next to her was another similar brunette, which could be her sister, followed by a young blonde who greeted the new men with a look of eye candy and a big smile. The rest of the class was filled with other ladies as well, of vast age range, but mostly it appeared that they were not happy to have intruders into the Zumba class.

Red took off her headset and approached the gentlemen, while the brunette took over. Esther approached the group of men, dressed sharply enough to know how to read signs, with an irritated look on her face. Babington found himself slightly blushing when her gaze had met his briefly.

“Parker, the gentlemen’s club moved down the street.” Esther said in a disgusted tone. “I’m sure you are smart enough to figure out how to get there.”

“Sorry, my friend was looking for his niece’s dance class.” Babington said giving her an affable smile. Esther rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt of flirtation towards her.

She looked back at Parker. “I would suggest reading the signs, but I guess combined together, the IQ isn’t high enough for first grade reading yet.” She paused just briefly. “back through the door marked no admittance and up the stairs,” Esther said unimpressed with the three gawkers interrupting her class.

Two Shot

The three gentlemen sat round their table at the club drinking their custom ale. Mulligan’s was the newest bar in town, crafting customary blends of ales, beers and fine wines.

“So, just who was the red head?” Babington said inquisitively, “old girlfriend?”

“Lady Denham’s niece, Esther, and not in a million years. I prefer my women a lot less disagreeable.” Babington and Crowe let out a hoot.

“Well, I prefer a lady with a little spunk. That brunette, for instance, I imagine she be a handful in bed.” Crowe said as he slushed back his drink. “Gave you the stink eye, didn’t she?” Sidney played off Crowe’s remark by glancing over at Babington.

“You are welcome to her,” Sidney said non-interested in the conversation, but felt a tinge of hostility towards his friend for some unknown reason.

“Well that’s good to know since the quarry just walked in.” Crowe said as the ladies walked in with a few additional people. 

Esther let out a groan as the group dragged her from dinner to Mulligan’s. She intended on curling up in her chair with a good book to unwind from her busy week. Normally, Charlotte and her sister Alison would do just that, with a glass of wine or a simple beer.

However, they had been persuaded by Clara and Edward to venture out to the new tavern to support Edward’s joint venture with Mulligan himself. Esther had tried to persuade Edward that it was a risky investment, but all he could think was the access to unlimited free drinks and loose women. His relationship, if you could call it that, with Clara was always an open one with many ups and downs the last few years.

When she had thought she was pregnant, Edward had cleaned up his wayward ways for a modest few week, until it was fully determined it was a false pregnancy. Edward had simply shrugged his shoulders and decided he would not have made a good father figure anyway. Esther secretly thought that he had wanted her to be pregnant, most likely since she knew Aunt Denham had been wanting great nieces and nephews of her own before she left this mortal coil.

Aunt Denham was an older lady, still full of spunk. A few years ago, she had a health scare which altered Esther’s life in more ways than one. She had been kneed deep with a traveling dance competition team that had her living large. Her boyfriend at the time was a fellow dancer, who she thought the moon was hung for, until she found it hung in another’s bed when she returned from Aunt D’s bedside.

Esther returned to Sanditon and met Charlotte and Alison who had been stranded on the road by a flat tire when they had taken a joyride from Willingden to the closest beach which happened to be in Sanditon. Finding kindred spirits in books, Esther had invited them back to stay at Denham Place for the summer.

Charlotte had taken a position as an office assistant with Tom Parker at Parker Developments. Her sister, Alison, ended up taking a job at the local bookstore ran by Mr. Hankins, when he was not spewing analogies of flowers that spin or toiled in the garden of good and evil.

Mulligan greeted the group warmly as they approached the bar. “Edward, you have got to try this.” Mulligan handed him a short glass of his newest creation. “I’m calling it my summer fling.”

“Aptly named,” Crowe crooned as he walked up to the bar, looking at the ladies. He gave them a rove over with his eye. “Let me buy you a drink for rudely interrupting your dance class,” he said looking at Alison.

Alison furled her eyebrow at him, “no thank you.” Mulligan handed her a glass of her usual, followed by Charlotte. He handed Esther her normal orange cream and the three ladies went to their usual table.

Crowe looked at the blonde and her gentleman. “Not the friendliest bunch,” he said as Clara was smiling politely at him.

“I’ll take a glass. I’m Clara.” Clara said looking at Mulligan. Crowe put money down on the bar and Clara left Edward to join the new gentlemen. “Sorry about that, they tend to be anti-social when they are with Esther. She’s a bad influence.”

“My friends, Parker and Babington. I’m Crowe.”

Edward joined them bringing a platter full of a variety of drinks. “Edward Denham, at your service,” Edward had recognized Babington once he walked into the tavern and went to smooth talk the potential investor. “On the house.” He gave them a smile.

Three Shots

Alison carried the stack of books to the open bookshelf. After Esther had left for a walk on the beach last night, Clara had pulled her and Charlotte over to the gentlemen’s table. Mr. Crowe was a pretty witty fellow she mused as she performed her task.

He had openly flirted with her for most of the night while Charlotte and his friend Parker had the battle of the minds discussing Heraclitus and other various works. At the peak of the heated discussion, Parker had been the one to leave the group leaving his friends howling at his departure. Babington had apologized to Charlotte for his friend’s abruptness, but the evening had been spoiled at that point.

Charlotte and she had made their way back home, escorted by Edward, Clara and Mulligan. They found Esther stretched out on the couch with her book. Mulligan had made yet another feeble attempt with Esther before the lot of them were sent out of the house.

Alison heard the bell ring as someone entered the bookstore. She made her way from her work area to greet the newcomer. “Welcome to,” Alison stopped surprised to see Crowe, followed by Parker and Babington. “Oh, Crowe and company.”

Crowe smiled at her. “My friend is browsing for a new book.” She heard Parker let out a sigh.

“I’d be happy to help. Is there something specific you are looking for?”

“I’m just going to wander around if you don’t mind.” Parker was still grumpy after his fresh air and bracing exercise last night. Charlotte’s knowledge of Heraclitus had befuddled him, especially since she was so young.

“Is there anything else?” Alison asked the other two.

Babington looked at Crowe. “I think I will go get a coffee next door.”

Crowe looked at the young lady. He definitely felt like some sort of Manther. “Well, Alison, it seems we have been left alone.” He gave her a teasing grin.

She let out a snuff. “We are hardly alone Crowe. There’s quite a few customers here today.”

“Well, any recommendations?”

“I guess it would depend on what you like to read.” Alison said shyly.

“How about you pick one while I browse the business section? I’m up for a little adventure.” He gave her a smile and walked off.

Alison watched him leave and was nervous. She quickly texted Charlotte to see what her recommendations might be. What in the world would you suggest to a man who was in a station above her own?

Alison selected a couple of books but felt nervous with her choice. She was being ridiculous. It was not like she had not seen people buying those kinds of books. She was fairly sure Esther had one or two in her collection.

She could not decide, but his witty remark about farm life, it would fit perfectly. James Herriot’s All Creatures Great and Small had to be probably the furthest thing that he would ever read. If nothing else, it would worth a good laugh or two.

Alison also picked up a bookmark to go along with the theme of farm life. When Mr. Crowe came to check out, she simply added his things to the ones in the paper bag.  
He gave her a grin after she checked him out and told her it had been nice to meet her if he did not get a chance to see her again before they left town. His friend Parker had been rung up by Mrs. Griffiths. Based on her attitude the rest of the day, he must had picked some doozies. 

She could agree that Parker had his looks, but his temperament was a total turn off. At least with Mr. Crowe, he had both.

Four Shots

Babington walked into the café determined to get some work done while his friends were perusing the bookstore. He ordered a coffee and looked around, letting out a grin. Sitting in the corner with her own laptop, Red was sitting typing something up oblivious to his approach.

He sat down across from her. She glanced at him over the top of her laptop. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s a little crowded.”

“If I said yes, would it matter?”

“You aren’t still mad about yesterday. It was an honest mistake.” She tilted her head in doubt to his blunt lie. He laughed. “Okay, we were curious based on the music selection. But Parker really was there to pick up his nieces from dance class.” She went back typing away and he let out a silent sigh. “You are Esther, right? Edward’s sister?”

Esther sighed. “Stepsister, but yes.” She continued to work.

“I usually don’t have this problem.” He hesitated. “I’m Babington.”

She looked up at him. “Then I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

He let out a laugh. “Will there be a first time?” He gave her a grin.

Esther shut her laptop; it was pointless at this point. “Not a chance Babington.” She got up and left him there, trying to figure her out.

Babington let out a sigh, then decided to get a few things done. After an hour of some productiveness, he decided to go look for his friends since they should be wrapping up so they could go to lunch.

“Lady Denham,” the attendant greeted her warmly. Babington looked overhearing the name.

“Ms. Rebecca, I came to order a cake for tomorrow’s lunch. Clara was supposed to have this done, but apparently she forgot.”

“I should be able to accommodate the request. I had a cancellation for a wedding cake. Do you have a preference?”

Lady Denham let out a sigh. “I’m sure Esther would want something with lemon. Edward has a few investors coming so make it something interesting.”

“Is this for the Sanditon Historical Museum?”

“Yes, but if we don’t get few more investors, it will be all for nothing.”

Babington smiled to himself and walked over. “Lady Denham, I couldn’t help but hear you are looking for investors for a project.”

Lady Denham glanced over the gentleman in front of her. “Oh, Lord Babington, from London. I am afraid you caught me on my off day. Here is my card. I’m in town for the weekend and would be interested to hear any pitch.” Lady Denham looked at the card.

“Sir Denham is having a small meeting tomorrow at the Sanditon House at two, if you have the time.”

He smiled at her. “Tell me, who else might be there?”

“My nieces, Clara and Esther, her friends, and the Parkers and some other local businessmen.”

“Then I look forward to it.” With a nod of his head, Babington headed out the door with a spring in his step. If at first you do not succeed, try again.

Five Shots

Sidney Parker was at a loss for words. Well, not exactly, but the words he had left were not suitable to be repeating. He could not believe how quickly his temper had flared over some conversation about Heraclitus and other book topics Charlotte had decided to creep up in conversation.

His normal swim had temporarily relieved him of his anger. She had plagued his dreams and he found himself in a highly embarrassing state. This morning though, Crowe was poking the bear of his discussion about a certain brunette that had caught his interest. It took all he had not for him to reach over and strangle him, especially when he had started back in about taking a tumble in a bed with the girl.

Babington had managed to cut through the red haze that had been brewing to clarify that Crowe was talking about the other one. Not his Charlotte, not that she WAS his Charlotte. No, Crowe was talking about Alison.

Sidney let out his annoyance.

“Gee Parker, get a grip.” Crowe said as he shoved pancakes in his mouth. “I know it’s been a minute, but you need to work on your technique. I do not think screaming at a girl is going to get her in your bed, especially that one. I don’t think she was too impressed with the Parker charm.”

“Really Parker, what is wrong with you.” Babington said.

Parker flushed. “Well, if you must know, which I really shouldn’t tell you.” He stopped and looked up around to see if anyone was listening. “I was spotted coming out of the water late last night after my swim.” His friends gave him a puzzled look.

Babington was the first to catch on and laughed for a good five minutes, loudly. “Gee Parker, is that all?”

“What do mean, is that all?”

“Did she faint?” Babington said with a smile.

“More likely begged him,” Crowe teased, “well after it got back to a normal temperature.”

“The both of you can go to the devil.” Sidney said as he drank his coffee.

“Well, what happened? You know I’m living vicariously through you and Crowe.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “She told me I was the last person she wanted to see and ran off.” More rounds of laughter at his expense. Babington at one point was spewing juice out of his nose.

Sidney stood in the philosophy section and let out a sigh. Not a fan of the Parker charm? How was that even possible? Crowe was right, it had been a long while since he actually found himself even vaguely interested in. Since Mrs. Campion, there had been a dozen or so of quick fixes in ten years, usually when he had been completely drunk.

Babington’s babbles of trying to settle down with a wife to make his own mother happy had sent twinges of emotions that he thought he had buried the moment Mrs. Campion had been screaming out Mr. Campion’s name out of their bedroom when he had come home early to surprise her with his own proposal.

Well, there had been quite a few surprises that day. The biggest one was when Sidney had walked away from everything, except for a few personal photos of his own family. Mrs. Campion had been surprised when the landlady had called and demanded future payments on their flat that he had removed his name from. One of the perks of having connections was the availability of a legal team. He spent a couple months in London and then left to handle business in Antigua.

Antigua, where he had spent ten years, learning from a gentleman by the name of Mr. Lambe all about importing and exporting. The man had saddled him with a ward with a trust, who for eight years was not a problem, until he returned with her to London. She had been caught up in a whirlwind romance with a man named Otis, who loved to gamble.  
He had gone to see Tom this morning and found Georgiana speaking with Charlotte, and he heard a bunch of giggles as the door closed behind him. He could only imagine what they had been laughing at. He knew it had to be him at the cove. Well, Miss Charlotte would not be laughing so hard when he knocked her down a few pegs.

A smirk played at the corner of his lips. No, Miss Charlotte, he decided would be the opposite of disobedience. He grabbed a couple of choice books and went to check out.


	2. It's a Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a meeting at Sanditon House

It is A Round

Esther looked out the window towards the garden at Sanditon House. Aunt Denham was walking in the garden with Clara and Edward. Judging by her stance, she was giving them a lecture about something. 

Esther was at a loss in terms of her life. She had been working on her application to the uni, as strongly suggested by Aunt Denham, but she was not sure she really wanted to go to school.

‘Just what is it that you want?’ Aunt Denham had asked her this morning after her run in at the coffee shop with Parker’s friend on Saturday. He seemed like an alright kind of fellow; a bit heavy handed as it seemed he was not used to being refused. The look had been priceless. 

His interest in her was shallow at best. She had seen the same looks at the dancing competitions, where one-night hookups were constant. She used to think she knew. The hard fall a few years ago, she realized how important it was to have family. However, she really did not have any. Aunt Denham was not really her blood, nor Sir Edward who liked to remind her at times.

Charlotte would laugh at her and told her she would have to start actually being nice to people if she was ever to have a family of her own. She had held Mary Parker’s kids plenty of times when Charlotte would enlist her help babysitting. Esther let out a sigh. She had to be reading one too many romance novels.

She would be glad when this meeting would be over. The only positive thing she could say she was looking forward to was the lemon cake. She was not even sure why she was here. What did she have to do with the historical museum?

Esther looked at her phone. Charlotte had texted her to let her know that the Parker’s, Tom and Mary, and herself were on their way along with a new addition, a Miss Lambe, who apparently was some sort of ward to Sidney Parker. Esther had no idea who was even coming to this whoopla. 

Esther looked up to see Edward and Clara approach. “Aunt Denham does like to take an interest in everyone’s activities.” Clara whispered to her while people started to trickle in.

“What about now?”

Clara shrugged her shoulders. “I guess she invited some well-connected investors.”

“Why are we even here again?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

Charlotte smiled at them as she approached with Georgiana. “Esther, Clara this is Georgiana Lambe. She will be staying with the Parker’s for the summer.”

Esther tilted her head as she studied the young lady who did not look like she was happy to be there, “should I be congratulating you or giving you my condolences?” 

Georgiana laughed lightly, “well what would you suggest if you had Sidney Parker for a guardian?”

Before Esther could dwell on that, the man himself appeared, along with his friends. “Oh, for crying out loud.” Charlotte turned to see what Esther was complaining about. 

Charlotte laughed. “He’s not that bad Esther. He is much better mannered than Sidney Parker.”

Esther looked at Charlotte and shook her head. Only because he was trying to grease the wheels, Esther mused to herself. Esther let out a sigh as he approached her. “Miss Denham,” he gave her a smile, then greeted Clara and Charlotte.

“Are you crashing the party Babington, or did you actually get an invitation?”

“Lady Denham was very happy to extend the invitation.”

Of course. Esther looked over at Clara, who just gave her a polite smile as she went to join Edward. “You do like to take risks Babington; however, you may have found yourself outmaneuvered by a sixty-year-old lady.” She gave him a smirk as Aunt Denham approached.

“Ah, so glad you could make it Lord Babington. I see you’ve met my niece.” Esther let out a stifled laugh.

Babington turned to look at Aunt Denham and gave her a smile. “Just briefly Lady Denham.”

“Well then, come escort me towards the dining room and let us get this meeting started.


	3. Deliveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivery One-Sidney sends Charlotte something to get her tongue tied  
> Delivery Two-Charlotte takes Esther's advice  
> Delivery Three-Babington tries to get brownie points  
> One-Two-Three: Charlotte and Alison met Lady Susan

Delivery One

Charlotte sat in her room with the mystery Amazon box. It had been waiting for her on the doorstep on her return from Lady Denham’s lunch. Other than her name, there was no other way to figure out where it came from.

Being inquisitive, she opened it and gasped. A special edition book set, by E.L. James, which caused Charlotte to blush excessively. She was glad she was in her room. She had been curious as to what all the hoopla was about, but not curious enough to actually purchase the books.

She put the books back in the box and treaded downstairs. It was her turn to cook dinner. Alison was still at work, followed by a book club meeting afterwards. Charlotte planned on something quick and simple for herself and Esther.

Esther walked in to find Charlotte mixing the butter with the garlic to make her mom’s garlic bread. Esther gave her an inquisitive look.

“What?” Charlotte asked her.

“It seems that when you are thinking about something that you can’t quite figure out; you bring out your mom’s recipes. Homemade garlic bread and pasta bake? Yeah, I’d say something has you thinking.”

“It’s just been a very confusing few days.”

“Anyone in particular befuddling you?” Esther gave her a knowing look. Charlotte flushed as she acted busy with the kitchen timer. “Out with it.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “After you left the bar, Clara drugged Alison and I over to Mr. Parker’s table.” Esther got herself something to drink. “Well, it started off alright, but then Mr. Parker started to disagree with some of the points I was making.”

“Let me guess, Heraclius?”

Charlotte laughed. “Well some, among others. Anyway, he basically told me that I couldn’t separate my opinions from the facts and stormed off.”

“Sounds like Parker. He’s very unstable and unreliable.”

“Today, I got a delivery, unmarked.”

“Was it a bomb?”

“No,” Charlotte flushed. Charlotte led her to her room and showed her the box.

Esther let out a laugh. “Why Charlotte Heywood, I would not have taken you for someone into that kind of reading.” Esther looked at her. “But I’m assuming you didn’t order it, but you aren’t sure who did or is there something else I’m missing.” Charlotte’s blush deepened. 

“I was walking on the beach trying to calm down after I came home.” Charlotte paused. “Mr. Parker was swimming, it was late, but the moon was full and there was plenty of light.” Charlotte trailed off thinking about it.

“Oh, did he make a move?”

Charlotte flushed. “No, but he clearly didn’t expect anyone to be there as I found a pile of clothes. He, um, well he was swimming naked.”

Esther gave her a look of disbelief. “Just because there was a pile of clothes doesn’t mean he was naked Char.” Esther studied her.

“Oh, for goodness sake Esther. He stood up and I saw him.” Charlotte blurted it out.

Esther let out a long laugh. “I’m sorry Charlotte.” Esther laughed a little more. “I say, if it was him, he was trying to get back at you for showing up unannounced during his swim.”

“So, he’s trying to embarrass me?”

“Well, you are pretty flushed.”

“What should I do?”

Esther laughed. “Your answer, but if it was me, I’d fight fire with fire.”

Delivery Two

Sidney sat at his desk Monday morning, contemplating his weekend in Sanditon. He almost decided not returning to London, just to ruffle Miss Heywood even more, but Tom needed some contracts personally delivered regarding the Parker deal with the Historical Museum.

He let out a sigh. He had not planned on getting involved in Tom’s affairs again, but Babington had readily agreed as soon as he realized it meant dealing with Esther personally. Why anyone would willingly put themselves in a room with a caged tiger he did not know.

Esther hated having her life dictated to her, but she really did not have many options. The last he heard of her was something about a traveling dance team that traveled extensively. Not that he had been keeping tabs on her, but Mrs. Campion did. She had never forgotten the snub when Eliza wanted to train with Esther’s long-time dance partner and Esther basically had told her she had a better chance getting invited for tea with Lady Worchester.

Oh, how Eliza had stewed over that one. She had been trying to get into Lady Worchester’s social circle for years. Just the fact the lady and Esther were on a first name basis was enough to send Eliza on a tirade which usually ended up in some shopping spree where she would buy something to make her stand out in the crowd.

“Parker.” Babington came strolling in with his jovial personality.

“Babington.” Parker looked up at him. “Let me guess, Sanditon.”

Babington laughed. “Is it that obvious?”

Parker rolled his eyes at him.

“She is delightfully disdainful. I love it.” He had inquired on getting her number for the historical museum project and she had given him a number which ended up belonging to the Lion’s Den, the local gentlemen’s club in London. The gentlemen had made it halfway back to London when Babington had made the call, which had connected to Parker’s wireless call system in the car. The Lion’s Den had a very distinct way of answering phone calls. Crowe had busted up laughing in the back seat as he was looking through his business magazine.

“Makes you wonder how she was able to give you that number off the top of her head.”

There was a knock at the door. “I’m sorry Mr. Parker, Mr. Babington. There’s some sort of delivery that can only be released to you.” Parker’s secretary, Heather, said as she stood in the doorway.

Parker waived the courier in and mumbled about it.

Babington looked at Parker, looking at the box. Babington gave him a curious look. Parker opened the box and closed it immediately.

“Esther is a very bad influence.” Parker said with a flush in his cheeks.

Babington gave him a perplexed look and took a peak in the box and let out uproarishly. “On the bright side, you shouldn’t have a problem with cold water anymore.”

Delivery Three

Esther, Charlotte and Alison walked into Lady D’s London flat with their suitcases. “Welcome to our temporary home for the week.”

Charlotte and Alison had no idea on what to expect when they arrived at Grosvenor’s square. They had made a day trip to London once or twice, but they could not ever afford to stay for any length of time, especially on their salaries working in Willingden.

“I can’t say I was too inclined being roped into working on this historical museum deal, but,” Charlotte looked out the large windows that lined the loft and opened to a private balcony, “it has given me opportunities that I would never of had on my own.”

“You aren’t always destined to live in Willingden Char.”

“I know, but I can’t exactly just strike out on my own. Even with Alison, I doubt we could afford to live in London.”

“Well, maybe one of you can find a sugar daddy and Willingden will only be a place to take the grandchildren.” Esther said teasingly giving them a wink.

“Children!” Alison said excitedly, “I don’t think I’m ready for any of that.” The other two laughed.

“Well, let us get settled in our rooms upstairs. We should have time to go visit the dance studio and stop by the grocery store to get things, unless of course there is something else you want to do?”

“I think getting settled should be good for the day. I can totally appreciate a night in front of the tube in my pjs.”

Esther was first back downstairs, looking in the cabinets. The staff at least had brought in some basic essentials. They did not need a whole lot since most of the time they would be visiting different places, but it would be nice to have a few things they actually liked.

There was a light knock on the door and Esther found herself looking at a young lady. “Can I help you?”

“Oh! I was looking for a staff member to take this delivery.”

“What is it?”

The young girl blushed. “My employer said I needed to deliver some lemons.”

“Lemons?” Esther gave her a puzzled look. “You are?”

“Rosie,” the young girl paused, “I work at Babington Enterprises.” Esther let out a sigh. Babington. “I can take them back.”

Esther let out a laugh with her smile. “Come in Rosie. Let us see what I can do.” Rosie looked around the loft. It was genuinely nice. Esther motioned her to sit at the kitchen island. “Worked for Babington long?”

Rosie blushed. “Just about a year.” She sighed. Charlotte and Alison came downstairs and looked at the girl.

“Who is this?”

“Rosie, she works for Babington. She was nice enough to deliver some, well a lot of lemons.” Esther continued her mission, while Charlotte and Alison engaged in some discussion with Rosie.

After about an hour, Rosie found herself walking into Lord Babington’s office with a couple of jars of lemon custard. Babington gave her an inquisitive look. “Miss Denham says your gift was a little tart.” Rosie said with a slight flush.

Lord Babington let out a chuckle.

One-Two-Three

Lady Susan Worchester looked at the young couples in her dance studio and let out a sigh. Some of the pairs just would not make it. Their body language was just all wrong. Not that it was a guarantee, but her matching skills had a high rate of being successful.

A newer pair, Lord Dutton and his girlfriend, she heard mumbling about her instructor, Mrs. Maudsley’s teaching style. Lady Susan let out a silent sigh. A few years ago, Mrs. Maudsley was the lead instructor for a traveling dance team. Her ability to teach dance was plastered all over the walls at Susan’s dance studio, from news articles, pictures and trophies, she was a sought-after dance instructor.

A familiar face walked in. “Miss Denham,” Mrs. Maudsley said as soon as she recognized her, telling her students to keep practicing. “I would have not ever imagine seeing you here.”

“Hello Mrs. Maudsley, how are you?” Esther greeted her warmly. It was not her fault that Peter moved on without her.

“Well, I would be better if I could whip these into shape. I fear there is no passion here.”

“Well, maybe they just haven’t hit their inspiration yet. These are my friends, Charlotte and Alison Heywood. Is Susan here?” Mrs. Maudsley smiled politely at them.

“Yes, in her office.”

Susan smiled warmly at Esther when she opened the door. “Esther, I didn’t know you were coming in.”

“Well, I took a chance as I wasn’t sure when I would actually make it in town. Lady Susan Worchester, these are my particularly good friends, Charlotte and Alison Heywood.” Both young ladies gave the lady a curtsey. “Aunt Denham has sent me on a task for the historical museum in Sanditon.”

Lady Susan studied the young ladies. “Please sit, tell me.” Esther told her about the dance she wanted to hold. “Well, that should be a good time.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh, hush. I remember a young lady who used to love to dance.” Susan studied Esther.

“Yes, well, I was much younger then.” Susan studied her. She almost said something about the right partner, but stopped herself, one of her unsuccessful matches. 

“Well, I will see what I can do here for her. It is too bad you are not here longer. I’m sure Mrs. Maudsley would love to have your assistance.”

The ladies stepped out while the class was having a short break. “Oh, Miss Denham,” Mrs. Maudsley called out to her. “Can I persuade you to at least demonstrate one dance for this class?”

Esther gave her a look, “I haven’t,”

“It’s just like riding a bicycle. You remember my nephew, Anthony?” Esther looked at him and gave him a polite smile. She had danced with him a few times when his partner was not available. “Please just once, Miss Denham?”

Esther let out a long breath. She looked at Charlotte and Alison before turning back to Mrs. Maudsley. “Just one dance. Which one?”

Mrs. Maudsley clapped her hands happily.

Esther looked at herself in the mirror. Just one dance, she mumbled to herself as she gave herself one more glance. She was ready to go to the store, grab a quick dinner and relax.

She stepped into the dance floor and waited for the music to que, ignoring the class standing along the side. It was just her and her partner. ‘Just like riding a bicycle,’ Esther repeated to herself. She lost herself in the music.

Lady Susan stood next to Mrs. Maudsley. “Well, it’s a shame thing worked out the way they did.” The two ladies spoke watching the pair on the floor.

“Maybe one day she will find her way again.”

“I doubt it Susan. I was there. She was terribly heartbroken.”

“Maybe, she just needs to find the right guy.”

Babington stood behind them, having shown up after the dance had started. He had asked Rosie some questions, since obviously she had met Esther and she said she overheard them talking about going to Lady Worchester’s Dance Studio. She danced very well. It made him wished he had paid better attention in those classes his mother insisted he took. He could waltz with the best of them, but this was no waltz.

Alison and Charlotte watched Esther on the dance floor. They knew she had danced competitively a while ago, but she did not really talk about it. Charlotte had always wondered why. It was obvious she was good at it. The Zumba classes were evident, however she always just said it was a way to stay in shape. She had no intention of returning to the arena.


	4. Date with the Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen take the ladies out in town thinking they have the upper hand.

Date with the Devils

Alison looked at Charlotte. “What do you mean Crowe and Parker are on their way here?” 

“I just got a text.” Charlotte looked at Alison. Both decided to run upstairs and change back into their street clothes after they had just come downstairs in their pjs.

Esther just shook her head standing in the kitchen trying to figure out if she really wanted to cook. She let out a sigh. Nope, not cooking. What in the world was she going to do with the rest of those lemons though? Lemon cake? Lemon bars? Lemon pasta? Lemon Martini? Good grief, they would be eating something with lemon in it all week.

The doorbell rang and since the ladies had ventured upstairs, she made way to the door. In walked Crowe and Parker. “Sure, just come on in.”

“If you forgot, there is this thing for the historical museum.”

“Okay? What does that have to do with my night Parker? I was trying to relax.” The doorbell rang again. “Of course, Babington.”

“Maybe he can help.” Parker said with a grin.

“Help with what?” Babington said trying to figure out what the topic of conversation was.

“Esther said she needed some help relaxing.” Crowe said coyly.

Babington was glancing towards her.

Esther looked at the three of them. “You are going to have to do way better than that.” Good grief, she traveled with a dancing team. If they thought they were going to get her all flustered by some suggestive looks from Babington, they were in for a rude surprise.

“Lady Denham wants us to work as a team.” Babington said plainly. “The only way to do that is to have some team building exercises.” Esther let out a sigh as Alison and Charlotte made their way downstairs.

“What kind of team building exercises?” Charlotte asked.

“We thought we take you and show you around town.” Sidney said looking at Charlotte giving her a short smile. “That is, if you think you all can keep up.” Charlotte looked over at Esther. “Don’t tell us you are scared to go out in town with us.”

“Don’t be unsporting.” Crowe said. He was not sure springing in on the ladies was going to work.

Esther said gruffly, “you have to feed us first. I’m not waking up with a hangover that easy.”

“Done.” Babington agreed to it easily. Esther shook her head at him. She knew she was going to regret this.

Esther looked at the two other ladies as they stood looking at themselves in the bathroom mirror. “You do realize they are trying to get us drunk.”

“Of course,” Charlotte said. “but it should be a good time. We don’t even need a designated driver.”

“Yes, one of the many perks of being part of the peerage.” Esther said dismissively.

“Well, I hope you came prepared as well.”

Alison laughed nervously. “You don’t really think they are going to try anything do you?”

Esther let out a laugh. “Did you see the books Charlotte got?” Alison nodded. “They are definitely going to try something.” 

Charlotte let out a slight blush looking towards Esther. “What’s our plan then?” 

“I told you. Fire with fire. Now, I just happen to know a particular dance club and its’ owner.”

The ladies were laughing as they got back to the table for dinner. At least she did not have to cook, Esther mused to herself. The dinner topic at the table was the historical dance for the museum and some of the places the ladies were going to go visit during the week.

The gentlemen excused themselves to take their own trip to the loo before they left the restaurant.

“Ladies,” Esther said sending a text on her phone, “phase I has begun. I hope you are ready for the enlightenment I am about to bestow on you. Just remember, dances are just a walking conversation between two people.”

“I hope I can do this without too much embarrassment.” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think Parker will really care after he is the one waking up with a hangover. Just remember to drink extraordinarily little at a time, at least until we get to the dance studio. Jester knows what to do.”

“Alright ladies.” Crowe said with a smile as they returned. “Ready?”

“I was born ready Mr. Crowe.” Alison said with a slight smirk.

The first couple of clubs had things going on, but Crowe’s idea was to keep moving around. Their driver pulled up to the last destination. Crowe gave a confused look to the driver. This was not where he was supposed to take them.

“What’s the matter Crowe? Don’t tell me this isn’t your kind of establishment.” The underground dance club was not marked from the outside or the inside. Only by invitation only, we patrons delivered down a special staircase. Not any of them had been there, except Esther who played it off very well as not being there. “You said team building exercise. What better way than to be all on the same playing field.” Esther looks towards Babington, knowing it was like leading a moth to a flame. She gave him a flirty look.   
“You like playing games, don’t you?”

The gentlemen were already feeling good from their previous drinks, we as the ladies had paced themselves a little better. Babington could not help but give her an affable grin. Yep, Esther mused, too easy. Parker could be heard giving out a disgruntled breath as his friend caved into the situation, they now found themselves in.

The music was loud. The servers scantily dressed. Some of the entertainment around the tavern, even less dressed. Jester spotted his cousin and walked over from the bar. She handed him the required special pass. 

“Welcome, welcome. It’s so nice to see fresh faces.” Jester gave her a flirty wink. “First time?”

Esther gave a smirk towards Babington, who was enjoying flirty Esther. “Only the best for my friends, right Babbers? I mean it’s the first time and all.”

Babington gave her a longing look, “absolutely.” He said in a musky voice, the combination of alcohol and the current environment was giving him free reign to his imagination.

Jester led them to a special seating area and nodded to a server to start bringing drinks. Esther sat on the small sofa knowing full well Babington could not help but sit next to her. She even flirted with him just a bit.

Some open shots and the ladies went to the loo before saying they were heading to the dance floor.

“Best idea ever, Babington.” Crowe crooned looking around him.

“This wasn’t my idea. This wasn’t your idea?” Babington asked him. They looked at Sidney.

“I had no idea this was even here.” Sidney looked at them after taking another shot. “God Babington, I told you she was a bad influence.” Sidney had caught them dancing on the dance floor in ways he had wished he had not seen. It had been too long. He tipped his head their way so the others could see what he was witnessing.

More drinks, more dancing. The ladies were well paced, unlike their counterparts who had finally started to reach their max potential. Esther glanced at her friends. “Time to call it, I don’t want to have to carry anyone.”

They arrived back at the loft for one more night cap. Well, for the girls it was probably the first drink they had since the first club. The gentlemen really did not need anymore, but Esther was not going to pass up the opportunity. Sidney and Crowe ended up sitting in the living room with the shot glasses and beer bottles where Charlotte and Alison had convinced them to play a round of cards for just a bit.

Babington was sitting at the kitchen island where Esther was making a couple of lemon Martini. “What possessed you to send me all those lemons?”

Esther could tell Babington was hitting his max, but he tried to maintain his control of the situation. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” He took a small sip of his drink. “I didn’t realize they were so versatile.”

They glanced over to the others who were getting along really well despite arguing over the cards and if there was table talk being conducted between the ladies.

Esther let out a light laugh.

“I’d say tonight was successful.” Babington said to her trying to keep her engaged away from the others. Esther sat down next to him. Esther studied him. He was still trying to get his swagger on.

“Don’t tell me you are running out of steam Babington.” She slightly bit her lip and leaned towards him. “I thought you said you liked playing games.”

He leaned over and tucked the loose hair around her ear before leaning over to give her a light kiss. “What kind of game are we playing Miss Denham?” Esther briefly flushed. It was too bad he drank so much. There was no way he was going to be able to deliver what his looks were promising.

Oh well, she was going to enjoy things anyway. She lowered her voice. “Why don’t you bring your drink and follow me.”


	5. The Devil with Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte thoughts of what happened after drinking so much....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to landito...
> 
> more to follow :)

The Devil with Assumptions

Charlotte Heywood woke up in her bed. The events of last night were a little foggy, especially after dosing the lemon Martini down her throat in attempt to calm the fire that had been stirred by some looks by Sidney Parker.

Esther’s warning earlier that evening seemed to have vanished by the time she rolled over. ‘I hope you are prepared.’ How exactly does one prepare to find a sleeping, but very naked Sidney Parker in ones’ bed? God, she was glad he was sleeping. She was quite sure she was blushing looking at the specimen that was occupying prime real estate in her temporary bedroom.

How could she not look? The sheet was barely covering anything, and the blanket was all over the floor. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the room. Charlotte blinked a few times trying to decide if what she was seeing was real or just a hallucination from what had to be a hangover. She was not a rocket scientist, but all signs pointed to a remarkably interesting evening and not one she would had ever expected in a million years. The thoughts that were going through her head were bound to be setting off some sort of smoke alarm.

“If you are done objectifying me, could you at least tell me what time it is?” Charlotte snapped out of her hazy memory at the sound of the rich deep tones of Sidney Parker. 

“What?”

“The time Miss Heywood?”

“Oh, um,” she looked at the clock next to the bed. “ten?”

“For crying out loud,” Sidney grumbled trying to remain calm in his current situation. He struggled to remember what exactly happened last night once he had come upstairs to prove a point. If the bed was any indication, he should have well made it very plain that he did not need the special delivery that had arrived in his office the other day. However, last night’s events were hazy due to the excessive drinking, no doubt some evil ploy orchestrated by Esther Denham at the last dance club.

Sure, he intended to fluster the heck out of one Charlotte Heywood, who had given him judgmental glare from the moment their eyes met to the embarrassment of finding him swimming in the cove naked. He had not intended on waking up in her bed in that particular state despite the seductive dirty dancing at the club followed by yet more drinking.

In his attempt to gain control of the situation, he pulled the sheet around him and marched himself to the adjoining bathroom, picking up his discarded clothes along the way. Any other time, he would had just simply walked from the bed, but for some reason he did not want her knowing that she was stirring his bodily functions that he had worked so hard to control over the years. He was supposed to be flustering her, not the other way around!

Looking at himself in the mirror though, he could not remember pass the heavy make out session that led him to the bed. What a cad. Certainly, if there had been a wild time, he should have at least some tale signs. Bite marks, scratches, open condom wrappers. However, as he looked at himself, there was none to indicate any unbridle actions had even occurred. In fact, there was not even a suggestion that he had used a condom. Certainly, she would had insisted, unless of course, no he squashed that thought in his head. Maybe, the proof was still littered around the bed.

There was nothing to note that anything had happened, judging by the way he was feeling in certain areas. Certainly, he had done something last night. He needed a shower and coffee. Deciding to stay in the bathroom, he turned on the shower hoping that the hot water would jolt his hazy memory.

Charlotte Heywood realized she was holding her breath the moment the sheet was pulled away from her. Sidney Parker had very much been naked as she caught part of his naked bum walking towards the bathroom. Even his backside was just as astonishing as the front, she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she watched him stride away to get away from her.

She knew she could not at any time match his level of expertise, but apparently, he was not the kind of guy interested in someone that naïve. She should had known based on the books he sent her. He was obviously only into that kind of lifestyle. A part of her felt a heavy sense of disappointment, she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew she was not a model, but she thought she was at least somewhat attractive.

Charlotte grabbed a few things from her dresser and went to Alison’s room to take a shower. At least there she would find a safe haven. It seemed Mr. Crowe was the only one of the three that had not pushed their luck. He had stayed on the couch, whether that was due to his intoxication level or him actually being a gentleman, Charlotte had not ventured a guess.

Alison gave her a concern look when Charlotte entered her room but gave her a reassuring smile. Perhaps, her sister would feel better after a shower. Alison was glad that Mr. Crowe had told her he would sleep on the couch. At first, she thought that he really had not been interested in her until after she had gathered up some extra blankets and pillows. He had asked her to stay with him a bit to watch television to unwind, which led to all sorts of exploration.

Alison flushed remembering all his touches along her skin first with his lips then his hands. She was certain that she had been trembling from even the slightest of touches. He had captured her moans several times with his mouth on hers. It seemed once he realized that she was very much intact and unexplored, he reigns himself in. At first, she had thought she had done something very wrong. Instead he reassured her with kisses along her neck, that this was something to be conducted with greater attention and a lot less alcohol consumption. Not to mention, a lot less room of spectators.

Alison already had her morning shower before Charlotte had walked in. The ladies were already scheduled to leave this morning for their adventure into some of the London sights. Knowing that Mr. Crowe and his touches waited for her at the end of the day, Alison had woken up early. She knew she had not been prepared like Esther had warned them last night, so on the schedule today was a trip to the medical clinic. Alison was going to be prepared. She let out a light laugh to herself. She did not think she was one of those kinds of girls, but after last night, she was looking forward to discovering what the fuss was all about.

When Charlotte emerged from the bathroom, Alison could tell, whatever had happened in her room was not something up for discussion. “Esther says she is ready to go whenever we are.”

“Good,” Charlotte said sternly, “now is perfect.” The short shower reaffirmed Charlotte’s opinion of Sidney Parker. There were plenty of other fish in the sea. James Stringer, who she had briefly met, being a prime example of one. He certainly would not care that she was a novice. Heck, he was not even the kind to try to get her drunk so she would drop her drawers. He was a gentleman and if there was one thing Charlotte Heywood had decided, it was that tall, dark, brooding men were best staying in romance novels where their looks of displeasure could be taken as a grain of salt.


	6. Two to Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte discusses what happened with Parker and makes plans.
> 
> Sidney realizes he made a mistake.
> 
> The circus is in town.

Two to Tango

Esther kept quiet as the Heywood sisters climbed into the car for their adventure for the day. Alison had mentioned a trip to the clinic being a top priority before they got lost in their trip. Mr. Crowe had remained on the couch and was not even stirring when they had left the loft. The showers could be heard upstairs, so at the very least, she knew Alison had been awake when she had rolled over to use her phone.

Esther smiled at the bear that was sound asleep in her bed. Boy was he in for a rude awakening when he woke up. She had contemplating leaving him completely handcuffed to the bed, but it would be unfair to him. He was bound to get embarrassed as it was when he woke up.

‘My house, my rules Babington.’ She had said as she made him sit on the chair for a lap dance. Esther breathed out, way too easy. He kept trying to touch her. ‘If you aren’t going to listen, you aren’t going to like it.’ The fool just grinned more thinking it was just part of the game.

So, there he ended up. Handcuffed to the metal bed frame, slightly embarrassed but excited all at the same time. Once the blindfold went on, he started to protest until she said she would gag him as well. There was a nervous growl when she asked for a safe word, not that he was really going to need it, but she enjoyed tormenting him and it was too easy to pass up.

The way he had said her name did give her pause as it seemed to convey more feeling than there should be especially for a one-night stand. Not that what was going on, because she was not going to go completely down that road. She was going to torment him. She had done more than she planned but she considered it to be somewhat of a payment and truth be told, it was not like she was not enjoying herself.

Esther looked around the rest of the pharmacy while Alison had trekked off to speak with the nurse practitioner who ran a clinic in the back for walk-ins. She found Charlotte looking at books and magazines. “You are awful quiet today.” 

Charlotte shook her head. “Mr. Parker is the absolutely worst.”

Esther went into defensive mode, “Did he hurt you?”

“It was worse than that. He wouldn’t even look at me.” Charlotte took a deep breath. “I know I’m not like any of the women I’m sure he’s used to, but God Esther, I felt so ashamed and we didn’t even do anything!”

Esther gave her a dumbfounded look. “You didn’t?”

“No, don’t get me wrong, I thought we would but apparently, I’m not his type.” Charlotte looked around to make sure no one was listening. “You know, not experienced enough.”

“You sure he just didn’t want to take advantage of the situation?”

“I wanted to be taken advantage of! Good grief Esther. It is not like there are that many good-looking men in Willingden and if you had seen what I had seen, you would be upset as well. Talk about a letdown.” Charlotte took a deep breath to calm down. “All his innuendos were just a big waste of time. I should have just gone back to the loft last night and not gone dancing.” Charlotte wiped the emotion that was building in her eye. “Whatever. Please do not say anything to Alison. At least her night went much better than mine.”

“I’m sorry that I even agreed to go out. Hakuna Matata, Miss Heywood. We do not need to be tied down. Tied up, maybe, but that is another adventure all together.” Esther gave her a wink as she noticed Alison heading towards them. “All set Miss Alison?” 

“Good to go.” Alison gave them a slightly perplexed look, “what about you?”

Esther flushed. “Ah, yes, I believe I just remembered needing some mouth wash.” Alison watched her scoot off.

“Charlotte?” Alison looked at her sister.

Charlotte furled her eyebrows at her sister. She was going to say what the point, then changed her mind. If Mr. Stringer was going to pay attention to her, then she might as well be better prepared than the situation she had found herself in last night. “You know what Alison? I think I will go see the nurse as well.”

Sidney stepped out of the shower, deep in thought. The hot water had not help clear the haze from last night. The more he thought about it, the more confused he was about what happened. He looked at himself in the mirror. Fact one, obviously, he had been naked in the bed. There was no way to deny that. Fact two, he distinctly remembered coming up the stairs on his own accord, which means at the very least he had been a willing participant. Fact three, his wallet still contained a particularly important item which meant, at the very least either Charlotte had been prepared or somewhere between the door and the bed, he passed out.

It would had been easily done. He was quite sure the drinks at the last club were extra strong. He let out a breath that sounded like a snort. Esther Denham was a crafty one. Never been to that club, he was going to call her out on that one. He could not wait to get downstairs. She probably got Babington drunk on purpose. Well, that joke would be on her, Babington was ready to settle down and if she even blinked at him, Babington would pursue her relentlessly especially if she delivered on anything she was dishing out last night.

Compared to the other two ladies, Esther was definitely more comfortable on the dance floor. There had been a pool of water from Babington’s drool when she had started dancing with some of the regular dancers that worked in the club. She was a caged tiger.

Parker opened the bathroom door and found the bedroom empty, looking very much like it had when he had gone to take his shower. Without Charlotte there, he looked around. The bedsheet did not reflect any extracurricular activities. He picked up the blanket on the floor. Again, nothing unusual laying around on the floor. Being nosey, he opened the drawers on the nightstand and came up empty handed as well.

Did he really come up to her room and not do anything? He was fairly sure he kissed her. He sat on the bed. Did she turn him down? There was no way she turned him down. Her blush at the cove was too obvious even in the moonlight. She had gotten an eyeful. Crap. It was worse than he thought. He turned her down.

He actually found someone that also liked his favorite philosopher, Heraclitus, and he did not deliver. Maybe, he had intended, he was naked after all, but passed out. That had to be it. Of course, that did not help this morning when he practically ignored her after he accused her of objectifying him.

Deciding that he had to have passed out, Sidney made his way downstairs and found Crowe still passed out on the couch. The loft was eerily quiet. The coffee pot was on, so at the least someone had been up to make coffee. Babington would not have left them there. Sidney poured himself a cup of coffee and heard a light knock at the door. Walking to open the door, he found Babington’s secretary Rosie standing there.

“Rosie?”

“Oh! Mr. Parker, I didn’t know you were here.” Rosie looked and saw the state of the living room with Crowe passed out on the couch and the litter of bottles and glasses around.

“Ah, yes, we had a little work meeting.” Sidney said knowing by her slight blush that she had not believed that story in a million years. It did not help when Crowe mumbled about   
it being rudely early and sitting up without his shirt. “So, is Babington late for a meeting?” Better yet, how did she know he was here?

“I ah, I had a call to deliver this to Mr. Babington here.” Rosie handed him a bag.

Sidney took the bag from her. “I’ll make sure he gets it. Anything else?”

“Um, well, he does have a few appointments soon. Should I reschedule them?”

Sidney let out a huff. “Yes, best to change his schedule until after lunch.”

“Alright, thank you.” Rosie left more embarrassed than when she had arrived.

Crowe was finally getting his bearings. “Where is everybody?”

“That seems to be the question of the hour. Coffee?”

“Yes, straight black if you will. See if there is any pain relief. My head is killing me.” Sidney went back tracking to the coffee pot. Someone had already been prepared for that as the bottle sat next to the coffee pot. Sidney brought Crowe the coffee and the pills. “Where is Babbers?”

“I would say still in bed if I was a betting man.”

“Well, glad to know someone finally took him to bed.” Not that he had that problem, but he was generally selective, and it had been quite a while. “What’s in the bag?”

“Good question, shall we take a peak?” Sidney said as he handed Crowe a cup of coffee. Sidney pulled out a change of clothes, “lucky devil.” How did Rosie know to deliver them there and that he even needed them? The last item was a universal key, small. He gave an inquisitive look to Crowe.

Crowe let out a loud roar. “God that makes my head worse. You might want to deliver that to him.”

Sidney took the bag and key towards the room where he thought to find Babington. He lightly tapped on the door. Babington was going to owe him big for walking into whatever it was he was walking into.

Babington took his free hand and rubbed his eyes. Last night was, was, he let out a sigh. Then he realized he was still partially cuffed to the bed. Wretched woman. She was not in bed nor in the room that he could tell. He was tucked in well, but he could tell he was still wearing his boxers. A good time, but apparently, not that good of a time since he was not completely naked, and his prey was not in the bed.

He heard a light knock and he smiled. Maybe she came back to continue where they had left off.

“Parker?” He heard himself saying as Sidney poked his head in the doorway.

“Babington, please tell me you are not still handcuffed.”

Babington looked up. “Yes and no. She let me have one free hand.”

“She must feel guilty. I have the key to your freedom. I am glad to see you are tucked in bed. There are somethings I don’t particularly care to see.” Parker laughed as he walked in.

“Where’s Crowe?”

“Nursing his hangover.” Babington rubbed his wrist. “Seems like you are going to remember last night for a few days.” Parker said with a laugh watching him rub his wrist and then he pointed towards his chest. “Apparently, you were attacked.”

“Maybe, I should file a police report.” Babington quipped.

“I told you she was a caged tiger.”

“Maybe I should become a tiger trainer?”

“It’s your circus, but better hope you don’t need vaccinations.”


	7. Circus Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Babington inspects a prize.
> 
> Babington and Sidney try to track down their missing ladies.
> 
> Alison is daydreaming.
> 
> A tiger trap is set.
> 
> Sidney gets hit by a rock.

Circus time

When he told Babington that it was his circus, he had been joking. Sidney let out a sigh loudly. It was now going on three days since he woke up with that cursed hangover. Three days and he was no closer to remembering what had happened than when he woke up. He turned his chair to look out the window. The rainy weather only contributed to his mood.

He had typed several text messages but sent none of them. What would be the proper response when one did not remember what had happened to begin with? The fact she had not texted him gave him concern. After all, she did have his number, his real number. Under any other circumstances, he never gave out his number. Less likely to have to deal with women who would call afterwards thinking there was something there more than just a casual fling. But when Lady Denham had orchestrated this deal with Babington’s investment, they had exchange numbers and he had not even batted an eyelid at it.

When Babington had gotten Esther’s number, she had been crafty enough to give his friend a bogus number. Even now, Babington still did not have Esther’s number and it was his investment into this Parker-Denham project. Babington, Sidney sighed, was still determined to tame his tiger even if his prey had become elusive.

Sidney let out a snort watching the rain turn into a torrential downpour. The only person, and frankly unlikely person, happy this week was Crowe. Crowe, the self-proclaimed bachelor for life, who had been dragging himself to work, arriving late and not from a hangover every day this week so far. He even had been tight lipped about the events at the loft. Other than a grin at Babington when Babington had finally emerged from the bedroom, Crowe had not talked about how he woke up on the couch nor what had been keeping him from getting a good dose of sleep. It was not unusual for Crowe to be out late, although he had kept most of those days for the weekends as he did not want it interfering with his work.

A knock at his door interrupted his brooding thoughts. His secretary popped her head in the door. “Sorry, Mr. Parker,” Heather said lightly, “you didn’t answer your intercom and Lord Babington is holding on line one.”

Sidney nodded his head and picked up his phone. “Babington.”

“Parker. You got lunch plans?”

“No, why?”

He heard Babington let out a breath. “Crowe declined lunch today. I thought we could crash his little lunch party.”

Sidney let out a snort. “Going awful extreme for a one-night stand.”

“It was not a one-night stand Parker.” Babington’s voice was not pleased to his usual jovial self.

“Touché. I take it you still haven’t found your missing tiger?”

He heard Babington let out a sigh. “No, there has been no sighting of said missing tiger.”

“Maybe, it is a futile pursuit.”

“Oh, I should stop while I am ahead?”

“You don’t exactly know her that well and she isn’t exactly breaking down your door.”

“I’ve always thought a prize easily won has no real worth.”

“Good grief man.” He heard Babington chuckle. “Fine, I’ll be ready.” At least in theory Sidney thought.

The last few days, the ladies spent touring some of the sights in London during the day. In the evening, Alison always had plans. Esther had let out a sigh when Alison had come home early one morning trying to sneak back in before she thought they would be awake. However, Esther had been up unable to sleep. Trying to stay one step ahead of Babington was a full-time job in itself. Luckily, Rosie had been her ace up her sleeve. It was amazing how a few extra jars of lemon custard could persuade the young secretary to give away Babington’s schedule.

Esther had taken Charlotte in the evenings and the two had done their own thing, one hiding from her hunter and the other still nursing a stinging rejection. Other than special dress fitting for this dance her aunt was orchestrating for the historical museum, Esther was finding it a little tiresome staying out till odd hours to ensure they would not have any surprise visitors. She could handle Babington, but Charlotte was not handling Parker very well.

Esther had a very frank conversation with Alison about going too far down the rabbit hole with Crowe. The last thing she needed was two girls nursing heartbreaks. Alison appreciated her concern, but she was sure she had everything under control. She knew he was not the type to be bringing home to mother. During the day, Alison was her normal self to the point Charlotte had not realized, or was in denial, that her sister had been stepping around town with Crowe although Esther doubted, they stepped out of the bedroom.

Charlotte found Esther sitting at the breakfast table drinking an actual cup of coffee with her laptop open. “What’s the plan for today?” Charlotte said bravely. She was ready to return to Sanditon, but she also knew Alison was not. She had contemplated taking the rail by herself, but she hesitated.

“Susan has asked if we would join her tonight at the theater.”

“Really?” 

“Yes, and that’s an invitation one does not want to refuse. If Aunt Denham found out, she would ship me to the Americas.” Esther let out a huff, “although, it would make the hunt a little harder for a particular lord. Perhaps he would finally give up.”

“Do you really want him to give up?”

Esther gave her friend a look. “It’s just reality Charlotte. We live in two quite different worlds.” Esther let out a little sigh before taking a drink of her coffee. Not to mention, she was not the kind of girl to bring home to mother. No formal education, no real job and has been known to dance very inappropriately. His interest in her stemmed from the waist down. That was the reality, and she knew that the moment they had all went to the club. “We need to get dresses for tonight especially if we are sitting with Susan.”

“What about Alison?”

“I’ll let you ask her.” Charlotte stomped her way upstairs to Alison’s room.

Her sister was wrapped up in her blankets. Charlotte was worried that she was setting herself up for a bad break despite saying she knew it was just a fling. “Ali?”

Alison mumbled but opened her eyes. “Lottie,” she answered sleepily.

“We are going to the theater tonight with Lady Worchester. Are you going? Esther says you will need a dress if you are, which means dragging yourself out of this bed.”

Alison stretched out like a cat. “I’ve got lunch plans with Crowe.” Charlotte let out a sigh. “I know that disappointing sigh. He asked me to meet him at the English Rose Café, so it is not what you think. He’s not keeping me tied up in bed, but now that I think about that maybe I should inquire if he has a playroom.”

Charlotte let out a snort. “Please stop, I don’t want to know what you are doing with Crowe and I definitely don’t want any thoughts of it either.” Alison gave her a smirk.

“Oh, Lottie,” Alison took her sister’s hand, “I know you worry but don’t worry I got the memo from Esther. Go have fun.”

“What are you going to do then?”

“Sleep, lunch, and more sleep. Maybe if the both of you are going to the theater tonight, I might cook him dinner. It will be a change up.”

Charlotte laughed, “do we need to send a text to make sure the coast is clear before we come back in?”

Alison smiled. “Not a bad idea sis.” Charlotte rolled her eyes and let her sister go back to sleep.

Esther and Charlotte found themselves standing in front of mirrors trying on a variety of dresses that were suggested as appropriate wear for the evening at Club L dress shop. Mrs. Maudsley had been there as well for her own fitting along with another lady that Esther did not know.

“That is a lovely shade of blue, Miss Heywood.” The older lady gave her an appreciative look as her own attendant made some adjustments. 

“Your date will undoubtedly get some jealous looks.” The unknown lady said after she had observed the attendant speaking with them.

Mrs. Maudsley chuckled to herself and let out a breath. “I remember when I was new in town, I had several young men vying for my attention.”

“Mrs. Maudsley, there is nothing wrong going by ourselves. This not the 1800s.” Esther said with a grunt, “Not that you are that old, but we are sitting with Susan if that makes you happy.”

The lady next to Mrs. Maudsley started to study the young ladies more closely. “I don’t know. Kat, what do you think?”

“Susan will undoubtedly be gathering a lot of attention; she does that by herself. With a couple of extra attractive young ladies, you are bound to get a lot of looks.”

Esther let out a sigh. Charlotte was bound to be a bundle of nerves anyway. “Well, we shall preserver regardless. Neither of us care to be someone’s amusement for the night.” A polite way of saying they were not interested in silly games.

“Certainly, young ladies like yourselves should have the gentlemen lined out the door.” Kat said giving a slight glance to Mrs. Maudsley but giving the line to Esther as Charlotte had stepped to try a different gown.

“Mrs. Maudsley knows my opinion on the matter.” Esther said plainly as she looked in the mirror towards the other woman. “Excuse me, I think I have another dress to try.”

Kat looked towards Mrs. Maudsley and gave the woman and inquisitive look. Mrs. Maudsley shrugged her shoulders and spoke lightly. “I told you. My former student isn’t one of the typical London ladies that is just looking for the spotlight.”

Kat smiled. “Good, now if I can just arrange a formal meeting for my son.” Susan had spoken highly of the young lady despite her not being in the normal circles of high society. Kat only wanted her son to be happy and if that meant marrying a lady of little consequence, she would not stand in the way, especially if it was what he genuinely wanted.

Alison looked in the fridge to take inventory on what she might fix for dinner for Francis, aka Crowe. The last few nights, Alison took a deep sigh to calm herself. She did not know what she would really expect. She heard plenty of horror stories from her other friends who had told her of their experiences. She could now say that at least she would not be standing among them. She jotted down a few items that she would need to pick up after lunch with him.

Crowe had told her his given name that first night, after all they should be on a first name basis, especially after what they had just done. It still seemed strange to call him Francis. The name was old fashion, which is why he just went by Crowe. However, for some reason, he wanted her to call him Francis or Frank. Frank she could do. Francis perhaps for their more intimate moments. Alison frowned. 

Their week was about over. Soon, they would be returning to Sanditon. The thought was depressing. Esther had told her not to get wrapped up in the situation. Alison took a deep breath. She would just have to enjoy the next two days as much as she could. She was not going to be one of those clingy girls. It was not like he had promised her anything anyway. There were no expectations.

She let out a deep breath and closed the door behind her. She did not want to be late to lunch. Alison found the café easily as he had picked somewhere close enough for her to walk. The hostess showed her to a table on the terrace. She was a little early. She went ahead and asked for a glass of water.

Before long, she got slightly nervous waiting. She used her phone to check in with the girls and was rewarded with pictures of dresses. She allowed herself a moment to think of what it would be like to attend such a fancy affair with Francis. She was daydreaming when a few familiar faces showed up.

“Miss Heywood,” she had been spotted by Lord Babington and Mr. Parker.

Alison flushed and looked around to see if she could spot Crowe.

“Where are your roommates?” Babington asked politely.

Alison furled her eyebrow, much like Charlotte did, and Sidney mused looking at her. “They aren’t here.”

Sidney gave her a distrusting look.

“I’m meeting someone for lunch.” Crowe did not specifically say not to talk about them, but he did not say she should either. The stare of both gentlemen unnerved her, and she found that she needed to take the distraction from who she was waiting for. “They went to get dresses for the theater tonight.”

Babington’s look of surprise almost made Alison let loose a laugh. “They are going to the theater tonight?”

“Yes, with Lady Worchester from the dance studio.” Alison studied them. “Why do you act surprised?”

“I just didn’t realize Miss Denham knew her that well.”

Alison was not sure how well she knew the lady. “I know she knows Mrs. Maudsley. She was her former dance instructor when she was on the traveling dancing team.” She looked up and the former acquaintance was approaching with another lady.

“Miss Heywood, I thought I would just say hello.” Mrs. Maudsley smiled at her then at the gentlemen. Alison noticed the other lady greeting Lord Babington with a kiss on the cheek. “My friend, Lady Babington.”

“Oh!” Alison went to stand quickly but the older lady just waived her down.

“Not necessary, dear. I didn’t know you knew my son.”

“Miss Alison Heywood mother. She is here in town with her sister Charlotte and Miss Esther Denham for a project in Sanditon for the historical museum.”

Kat looked at Mrs. Maudsley. “The historical ball dance?”

Mrs. Maudsley smiled. “Yes, it should be a grand time. Susan is coordinating some of the Regency dances with her studio.”

Kat looked at her son. “I bet your sister would love that. She’s in her Jane Austen phase.” Maybe Susan has someone that could teach her the dances.” Kat looked towards Mrs. Maudsley, “although you know how shy she is. She would probably need a private instructor.”

“All our instructors are quite busy.” Mrs. Maudsley answered politely.

“What about Esther?” Alison asked absentmindedly. The ladies looked at her. “Could she do it?” Alison realized she spoke the thought out loud. “Oh! Sorry to interrupt.” 

Mrs. Maudsley looked at Kat. “Well, Esther does know, but I don’t know,”

Babington looked at the ladies and realized this was a golden opportunity, “I believe Miss Denham owes me. I can speak with her.” His mother gave her son an inquisitive look and he consciously realized he was rubbing his wrist that was still a little tender.

“Oh, you know Miss Denham?” His mother’s interest pique up.

He gave a short flush look, “I met her during the investment meeting for the Sanditon Historical Society. I know she’s going to be at the theater tonight.”

Kat smiled. “Excellent, I know Susan will be there. I will let her know to expect you so she can make sure Miss Denham will be there to be asked.” Kat looked at Alison. “It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Heywood. I shall look forward to seeing you in Sanditon.”

Alison watched the older ladies walked away and then gave the gentlemen a very confused look. “What just happened?”

Babington gave her a big grin and looked at Sidney. “I believe I just set my tiger trap.”

Sidney laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll be right back. Miss Heywood, can you keep an eye on Parker for a minute?”

Alison looked at him coyly. “I suppose.”

Sidney sat down across from Alison. “Are you not going to the theater tonight?”

“I have other plans.”

“Speaking of plans, where has your sister been lately?”

Alison shrugged her shoulders. “Here and there. Esther has been keeping us busy during the day.” Sidney glanced around looking unsure of himself. “You seem preoccupied Mr. Parker.”

Sidney let out an expurgated sigh. “I am. I was hoping to speak with Charlotte.”

Alison did not know what all happened, as the others seemed to get tight lipped about it. Alison presumed that something did, and Charlotte did not care to discuss it. “As you can see, she’s not here.”

“Are you really not here to have lunch with her?”

Alison let out a light laugh. “I’m not chained to my sister Mr. Parker. We do have different interests.” Alison studied him some more. “Why not call her?”

“I’m sorry, what?” He had appeared distracted.

“I mean, you have her number. It’s not really that hard to call someone Mr. Parker.”

“It’s my understanding that it works both ways.”

Alison hesitated, but decided to put her two cents in the conversation, “unless the other person is under the impression that someone doesn’t want anything to do with them.”

Sidney felt as if a rock just fell on his foot and he gave Alison a hard look.


	8. Time Will Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Will Tell-Charlotte and Esther go to the theater while Alison is dinner for Crowe.

Time Will Tell

Alison was prepping her ingredients for her dinner when Charlotte came downstairs. “You look like a princess.” Alison grinned at her.  
Charlotte laughed. “I doubt that Alison, but if so, then Cinderella. I guess a whip of a wand and a fancy dress can make you believe anything is possible. I wish you were coming with us.”

“There will be other times, besides, I feel my clock is getting ready to strike midnight and I’ll be back to reality soon enough.” Alison let out a little sigh. “It has definitely been an enlightening week, although I’m not quite sure this is what Esther had in mind when she talked about coming to London.”

“Definitely not,” Esther said coming out of her room still in her robe.

“Why aren’t you dressed?”

Esther let out a snort. “I’m looking for something I lost. I just thought maybe it might be out here by chance.” Esther looked in the cabinet drawers. Just what did Babington do with those cuffs? She did not exactly want them just laying around in the open and she just now thought about them.

“Can I help you look?” Alison asked.

Esther let out a stifle laugh. “No, best you keep an eye on this magical dinner. I doubt it’s out here anyway, I just thought I would check.”

“Thanks for whipping up the dessert.”

“Well, we had plenty of lemons.” She took one more glance around. “I guess I will go get ready before we are late.”

Charlotte looked at her sister. “How was lunch?”

Alison gave her sister a brave smile. “It was interesting. I will tell you later.”

Charlotte was surprised. “I will hold you to it. Can you take my photo? I want to send a picture to mother. She will be so surprised.” Alison took her phone and captured some poses.

There was a knock at the door. Alison glanced at the clock. It was too early for Francis. She went to answer the door and found a delivery guy holding a large vase of white tulips. 

“I have a delivery for this loft.” The guy said. “Can I just get you to sign the keypad?” Alison took the vase and placed them on the dining room table.

Charlotte looked at Alison perplexed. There was no card. “White tulips? What is Mr. Crowe apologizing for?”

Alison lightly flushed. “He missed lunch, but” there was another knock on the door. Alison opened the door to find another man standing there.

“I’m here to pick up Miss Denham and Miss Heywood. I’m Bryon, a driver for Lady Worchester.” He was an older but distinguished gentleman.

“I will let Esther know.” Charlotte said walking towards Esther’s room. Charlotte knocked lightly on Esther’s door and found Esther dressed but looking around her room for something. “Still looking for something?”

Esther just shrugged her shoulders. “I give up. I guess they will turn up eventually.” Or she will have to break down and ask Babington where he put them. He probably did that on purpose. 

Alison took Esther’s picture quickly and a few of them together. “Have fun tonight.” Alison gave them a grin. “I know I plan to.” Esther let out a chuckle as she walked out the door. Alison Heywood was turning into quite the wild child.

“Lady Worchester sent me to pick you up. My name is Bryon.” Bryon spoke to them in the elevator as it went down. “Here is my card in case things get crazy and you get   
separated from her.”

Charlotte glanced at Esther confused. “Sometimes, Susan leaves early depending on her friend.” A nice way of saying it Esther guessed. If the Prince Regent was there or decided to leave early, Susan was bound to follow. At least they had their own ride home, which probably meant Susan was already deciding she would not be there the whole time.

Bryon opened their car door and they found Susan waiting for them. “Ladies, I am so looking forward to this evening.”

“Thank you again for the invitation Susan. I know Charlotte really wanted to go and there were no open seats and even I have connections to Jester.” Esther said still trying to figure out how Jester could not find two seats for them.

Susan gave them a warm smile. “It is my pleasure. Look at the both of you. I’m sure there will be quite a commotion about it tomorrow in the paper.”

Lord Jester Jennings, Esther’s cousin, greeted them warmly and quickly. “Lady Worchester, an honor to have you here with us.” Jester gave the lady a proper bow. “Cousin. Miss Heywood, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Charlotte flushed. Jester looked completely different than he did at the club. He gave her a wink. “It is quite a full house tonight. There are a lot of familiar faces of the peerage.” Jester spoke towards Susan. Esther and Charlotte had not been paying attention as they looked around.

Esther had been once or twice to the theater as a patron. Before then, she had been part of various dance ensembles that helped the cast during various productions. It had been a long time though. They followed Susan towards her box as she was led by Jester. There were various introductions at some of Susan’s more important guests. 

Charlotte found herself being talked to by quite a few young gentlemen which also led to conversations about the project in Sanditon. If anything, she was sure a few gentlemen and some of their dates had shown quite an interest in the historical dance. Tom was bound to be delighted.

Charlotte could not believe the grandeur of the event. She wanted to take her cell phone out to take pictures as she was sure her mother would not believe it if she told her. Somehow though, she felt that was probably frowned upon. She glanced at Esther who gave her a polite smile. Esther was back to her normal aloof self, not really wanting to deal with all the pretenses that came along with this society.

Charlotte glanced at Susan. The reason why the two ladies actually got along. Esther did not give unnecessary flattery and it was probably a relief for Susan to have a few people that actually talked straight up instead of just trying to get ahead. The first half of the show went by quickly. The ladies went to the powder room which gave time for Susan to talk to some of her other friends.

“Well Charlotte, is it everything you thought it would be?” Esther said as she looked in the mirror, touching up her tentacle curls that framed her face on her updo.

“It is so lovely. I wish I could take pictures, but I get the feeling people don’t do that here.”

Esther laughed. “Oh, I’m sure they do in other parts of the theater. You are just with the upper elite which usually have their own paparazzi following them around taking pictures for them.”

“I wonder how Alison is doing with dinner. She was trying one of mom’s specialty dinners.”

“I just hope Crowe appreciates it.” Esther was really concerned about Alison despite Alison saying she knew nothing was going to come of it.

“So do I.” Charlotte said as they walked back towards Susan’s box. 

“I wish I brought a shawl. It’s a little chilly.” Esther said as she sat down in her chair towards the back of the box.

“I can help you with that.” Babington said with a grin as he sat down next to her. Esther let out a sigh. He put his topcoat around her shoulders. “Better or,” he leaned to whisper in her ear, “should I continue where we left off?” To emphasis his meaning, he put his hand pretty high up on her thigh as he leaned close to her. Esther flushed and let out a soft nervous laugh as she tried to move his hand away. Charlotte flushed herself at them as Susan walked back in.

“Lady Worchester,” Charlotte jumped up.

Susan let out a laugh. “It’s Susan, Charlotte. I see Lord Babington has found his way.” Babington stood up and gave her a bow.

“Sorry for the intrusion, Lady Worchester. I was needing to speak with Miss Denham.”

“It seems you have found her.” There was a mischievous grin on Susan’s face that Esther caught. Apparently, she had been outmaneuvered. “Charlotte, there is someone I would like for you to meet. Care to take a stroll with me?” Charlotte looked at Esther, who was still slightly blushing, before walking out with Susan. 

Babington sat back down. “It seems we’ve been left unsupervised.” He grinned at her.

“Babington, you are wasting your time.”

“Don’t tell me you are a sore loser Miss Denham.”

“I wasn’t the one that lost Babington.” Esther gave him a look.

He gave her a serious look, “neither was I.”

Charlotte walked around following Susan’s lead. She was so busy trying to remember proper etiquette that when Sidney walked up next to her, she had been too stunned to say anything. He greeted Susan with a bow, “Lady Worchester. Miss Heywood.”

Charlotte took a deep breath. She should had known if Babington were around, Parker could not be far. “Mr. Parker.”

Susan looked at them. “Oh, you have already met Mr. Parker?”

Sidney smiled. “Miss Heywood is working on a project in Sanditon for my brother Tom. A historical dance for the history museum.”

“Yes, Esther was telling me all about that.” Susan looked at the pair of them. “Well, Mr. Parker, can I be so bold as to request you escort Miss Heywood back to my box? I’m afraid I am feeling tired and shall retire.” Susan leaned over towards Charlotte and gave her a slight squeeze in her hands before whispering into her ear. “The dance is not over. Sometimes, partners take a moment to get into their groove.” She nodded towards Sidney who held out his arm to Charlotte.

“Perhaps you would care to step out onto the balcony for a moment. I’m not quite sure it is safe to return just yet.” Parker could only imagine what was going on in that box and none of it was proper.

Charlotte could only agree based on the few moments that she had witness in the box before Susan dragged her out. “You really don’t need to escort me.”

Sidney let out a huff. “Nonsense. I’m not about to leave you alone with the wolves.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “I’m sure I am quite safe.” Especially with you she wanted to say, since she was clearly not his type.

Sidney took a deep breath. “Charlotte, I don’t remember what drunk Sidney said to piss you off, but I can only assume it was dozy.”

“You don’t remember?” Charlotte gave him a look of disbelief.

“I take it you have not been that drunk before?” I have not been anything Charlotte wanted to say, but she bit her tongue.


	9. The Show is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter
> 
> Some old flames show up.

The show concluded and Charlotte texted Alison to see how things were going. However, a text from Alison and Charlotte was laughing, showing it to Esther. It was not safe just yet to return to the loft.

“Now what?” Charlotte asked Esther.

Esther gave her a smirk. “Take two?”

Charlotte flushed at her double meaning and was glad the gentlemen were not in the room. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think Parker has that problem.” Esther giggled lightly. “Just go with the flow. Unless of course, you want me to tell him to get lost? We have Susan’s driver.”

“What are you going to do?” Charlotte asked Esther as she looked over the balcony at people below her. Charlotte heard her sigh.

“I know what I should do.” Esther was thinking and then spotted a familiar face in the crowd. “That’s just great.” She looked at Charlotte. “Time to go.” Charlotte looked over   
the rail trying to figure out who she had spotted.

“Who did you see?”

“No one I care to talk to. Hopefully, we can make it out without running into them.”

Babington looked at Parker. “Everything back on track with Miss Heywood?”

Sidney let out a sigh with his cigarette. “Let’s just say I apologized profusely for being a lousy drunk person.”

Babington grinned at him. “Just apologized?”

Sidney let out a huff. “Well, it’s a multi-step process. We didn’t interrupt your little rendezvous with Miss Denham when we came back in?”

Babington laughed. “Oh, you most certainly did. No worries though. Plan B is in effect.”

“What is Plan B?”

Babington grinned at him as he looked at Sidney, patting his coat pocket. “Handcuffs.” Sidney just rolled laughing. “Can’t let her get away this time.”

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate that.”

“Of course. I fully intend on it.” 

Esther let out a sigh as they walked out of the box. She did not care to see Mrs. Campion and anyone else following her around. She should had known as soon as Eliza seen her, she would be interested in finding out how she managed to get an invite into Lady Worchester’s private box.

She caught Babington’s eye through the crowd. “In a rush?” He said teasingly.

“You have no idea.” She replied, but he could tell it was not a teasing tone. Not knowing what was going on, he quickly offered his arm to her.

“Well, then let’s get out of here.” Sidney offered Charlotte his arm as well and the four of them headed towards an exit.

Just as Esther saw the exit though, Babington was called out to by Lord Grashmere. Stopping to be polite, Sidney and he discussed a little bit of business before they could leave, leaving the ladies together off to the side while they talked. He caught a pair of familiar face heading towards them.

“Lord Babington, what a surprise.” Caroline greeted him. She looked at Mrs. Campion. “You remember him, don’t you Eliza? Oh, and Sidney too? My, what a small world it is.”

Eliza looked around and caught Esther’s eye not too far off. “Miss Denham?” Eliza said with a slight sneer. “Is it still?”

“Mr. Campion letting you off your leash?” Esther said in reply before she realized she said it. Mrs. Campion flushed and let out a nervous glance towards Sidney and back towards Babington.

“I see you still lack social skills.”

“Is that the best you can do?”

Mrs. Campion glanced at the lady next to Esther. “I would suggest you find better acquaintances before she ruins your reputation.” Charlotte was at a loss at what was going on.

Esther rolled her eyes and pulled Charlotte towards the door, leaving Babington and Parker to deal with them.

As they stepped outside to get their driver, Charlotte looked over at Esther. “Who was that?”

“Mrs. Eliza Campion and her friend Caroline Bingley. I particularly don’t care for Mrs. Campion.” Esther said as they got in the car driven by Lady Worchester’s driver, Bryon.

“Not to complain, but where are we going to go? The loft isn’t exactly safe yet.”

“I’m sorry Charlotte, but I didn’t want to stay there and make any more of a scene.” Esther let out a sigh. There really were not many options. “Believe it or not, I really don’t try to say things out loud, but I really don’t have a filter some days.”

When Babington let out a small grunt as he was talking to Lord Grashmere, Sidney knew something was not quite right. He found out not shortly after when he heard a voice that he had not heard for a long time. At first, he could not believe it. There she was though, looking just as she had ten years ago, when he had left her in their bed with Mr. Campion.

They were in grossed in the conversation with Lord Grashmere, that they missed the conversation between Mrs. Campion and Esther. However, Sidney had recognized the flash of indignation on Mrs. Campion’s face to know that whatever Esther had said was not friendly. He was surprised that she had not stood her ground against her.

Once they had interrupted the conversation, Lord Grashmere excused himself.

“Lord Babington, I could not believe it when I heard Eliza say she had seen you.” Babington held in his silent groan towards Caroline. “It’s been far too long. We should catch up.”

At that remark, his facial expression won out as he gave her a look that spoke volumes. “Some other time, excuse us.” He looked over at Parker, who was trying to keep his own demeanor about him. “Come on Parker, I believe we have business outside.” Mrs. Campion gave him a dirty look for interrupting her, but Babington did not care. He was not about to let Esther leave like this.

Unfortunately, as they got outside, they realized their quarry had already left without them. Parker heard Babington let some obscenities out.


	10. Back in Sanditon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gentlemen return to Sanditon to chase their quarry.

Back in Sanditon

“The three amigos back in the saddle.” Crowe crooned taking a drink of his beer looking around. “Although, I have to say I hope with better results than the first time.” The other two just rolled their eyes at him. The moment was lost after their little run in with Eliza and Caroline. They had tried the loft only to find they had not returned home. After interrupting what they could only imagine what was going on between Crowe and Alison upstairs, they at least managed to finally get their cell phone numbers. Not that it helped, as neither lady returned any texts or phone calls. 

Sidney sat at the table at the Mulligan’s with Babington and Crowe. “Just like old times?”

“I should hope not,” Crowe said disgustingly. “Usually, I have to listen to the both of you talk about your good times while leaving me out in the cold.”

“Should we be picking out our wedding gifts?” Sidney quipped at him, knowing that would shut Crowe up.

“Very funny Parker. Maybe you should go into being a comedian.” Crowe said glaringly at his friend. “I know you don’t mean it. It’s just the testosterone talking.” Crowe noticed 

Babington looking around. “Looking for someone Babbers?”

“Just looking.”

“Well, she isn’t here.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” Babington said rolling his eyes at Crowe.

“Hello doll. Where is Edward?” Crowe asked the waitress.

“Oh, you haven’t heard. He’s having a party over at Sanditon House.”

“I feel slighted.” Crowe said looking at the other two. He finished his drink. “I think I shall go crash the party. Are you coming?”

They walked into a lively party. “Just what is going on?” They asked the first person they came across.

“Oh, it’s a celebratory party for Lord Jennings.”

“Lord Jennings?”

“Yes,” the man looked around and titled his head towards the gentleman towards the front of the room. “Over there by the piano.”

Babington looked and found him leaning down towards Esther, whispering something in her ear which caused her to laugh.

“Isn’t that the guy from that one club?” Sidney asked looking at Babington. Babington let his heart sink. Maybe that is why she had not returned his calls.

“Lord Babington?” Lady Denham spotted them as he thought to leave. “Mr. Parker and Mr. Crowe. Do not just lolly gag in my foyer. Come in. If I had known you were in town, I would had sent you an invitation.”

“We are sorry Lady Denham. We had no idea you were having a party. Please excuse us.”

Lady Denham gave them a hard look. “Nonsense. You came all this way. You might as well congratulate Lord Jennings on his news.” She gave them a look for them to follow and Babington took a deep breath to prepare for what was inevitably coming. He grabbed a drink from one of the attendants as he approached Lord Jennings.


	11. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Two-The gentlemen are all back in Sanditon although this time with a different intent in mind.
> 
> This one focuses on Babs & Esther

Take Two

Babington, Parker and Crowe made their way towards Esther. Parker and Crowe had separated from him as they spotted the Heywood sisters talking with Georgiana.

“Ah, Lord Babington. Come to congratulate me?” Lord Jennings said mischievously as he helped Esther to stand. “It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it?” He glanced at Esther with a smile.

“It’s been a bumpy road.”

“But, all is well in the end.”

Babington searched her face, inwardly dreading every moment of this torture.

“Ah, there is Mrs. Maudsley. You will need to excuse me.” Jennings gave Esther one last look before he left.

“Does he know about us?” Babington said inquisitively, still searching for her face in hopes that all was not lost.

She raised her eyebrow. “Of course. We were after all dancing in his club.” She took a glass of champagne from the server as they passed by. “He knows me better than I know myself, to a certain degree of course. He has always been a good confidant.” She studied him back. She decided she better put him out of his misery. 

Babington had begun to turn to walk away before he made a scene, when he heard her quietly.

She let out a small sigh. “Aunt D has sold one of her properties to him so he could open a club in Sanditon.”

Babington turned back towards her, confused.

“They are celebrating his grand opening will be in time for the dance.”

“So, it’s not an engagement party?” He asked softly.

Esther gave him a perplex look. “Oh, good grief, Babington. I’m not that kind of girl.” A look of relief stole over his face. “But” she gave him a smirk, “I suggest you watch your six. Aunt Denham is watching you like a hawk.”

He glanced behind him to see that Lady Denham was in fact watching them. “She does seem to be taking a great interest in our activities.”

“She takes a great interest in everyone’s activities.” He heard Crowe holler for him across the room to join him. “Your friend Crowe doesn’t care for me.”

“He doesn’t care about anyone. Does his opinion really matter?”

“Of course not. He is a strutting peacock. You are two of a kind.”

“Is that all you really think of me?”

“You have yet to prove me otherwise.”

He studied her. “Perhaps, you will join me on a walk later. Give me a chance to prove you wrong.”

Babington looked at Esther as they walked into the garden away from the party crowd. “I don’t get why you didn’t return my calls.”

Esther gave him a look. “Babington, you know it isn’t going to work.”

“I thought it was working quite well.”

She gave him an eye roll. “I bet.”

“Don’t tell me you have committal issues.” He studied her. “Anyone that spends that much time committing to a traveling dance team must know something about commitment.” He was just using his mother’s suggestion about hiring Esther to teach Augusta the dance for the historical society, which was just a few weeks away. Esther let out a silent sigh as she sat down on the bench across the fountain. “It was my mother’s personal suggestion.” He grinned at her. “Trust me, if she didn’t want me to touch you with a ten-foot pole, I would have already been hearing about it.” He heard her let out a sigh. “Come on, I know you find me entertaining.” He gave her a knowing look. “Besides, how else are you going to get your handcuffs back?”

Esther flushed. “I didn’t realize you were a kleptomaniac.”

“I didn’t want you using them on anyone else!”

“I haven’t used them on anyone else. I got them as a gag gift from Jennings open house for his new club.”

He gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

“It’s true. You can ask him.”

He took a deep breath. “I suppose to assume you have some sort of history with Jennings.”

She gave him a puzzle look. “He’s my cousin and heavens no. What do you take me for?”

He let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I had a bad go before.” He reached over to take her hand nervously. “I’m serious Esther. I really want to get to know you.” 

Esther took a long pause and let out a sigh.

“Very well then.”

He kissed her briefly, then decided to kiss her deeper, but not wildly. Heaven forbid Lady D come out there.

“I have a serious question though.”

She gave him an inquisitive look. 

“Just what is your safe word?” He gave her a wink as he pulled her up to go back to the house before Lady Denham would send out the search party.


	12. Take Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take Three-Just what happens with Crowe and Alison's dinner when the others went to the theater?

No one would ever suspect Crowe of being the sensitive one, especially when it came to the opposite sex. In a bloody line up, he would always been more like to be the culprit of being the least likely to be that guy. But there he was, looking at a pair of brown eyes over a romantic dinner that went haywire. 

No sooner than Esther and Charlotte left for the theater, he had arrived to find Alison upset that she had overcooked the dinner, to the point that she had set off the smoke alarm. After ensuring the building was not in fact burning to the ground, he had taken her to comfort.

And that’s when Francis Crowe knew he was sunk like the Titanic. As least his friends were not here to see what a bumbling buffoon he turned into. Alison had suggested delivery, but at that moment for what he needed to say needed to be in a more romantic setting. She had given a confused look, but he played it off saying that they should step out while the loft aired out. 

Out the door they went, and Alison found herself taking a carriage ride through Hyde Park. “You know back in the day; this was a place to be seen if you wanted the society to gossip about one’s personal love life.” Crowe said in his usual dreary tone.

Alison rolled her eyes at him. “I do believe you chose this location not me.” She was still a tad upset about him missing lunch, even if she did get flowers. “Besides, I am sure everyone already knows about your reputation.”

He laughed at her. “You wound me madam.” He scoffed at her. “Hyde Park was meant that if two people were seen together, there were bound to be talk about pending nuptials.” He studied her and waited. Sure, she had not said she expected anything other than just a one-night stand. It made this even more enjoyable for him, knowing she had captured his heart. “I would not have thought this moment even possible for a man like myself.”

“Crowe, you are making no sense at all. I believe you inhaled too much of the smoke fumes.”

“Trust me. I am in complete control.”

“Really, because you are acting the most peculiar.”

“Perhaps it is because you make me a changed man.”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “You talk like you are drunk.”

“Nope. Perfectly sober, oddly, although I just might find myself more sober in the future. I’m sure my wife would prefer it that way.”

Alison felt like someone had just slapped her. Sure, she had known that this little arrangement was coming to an end, but to have him talking about getting married was a little too much. Esther had tried to warn her not to get too wrapped up, but in her naivety, she thought she could handle it.

“What do you think Miss Heywood?”

“How should I know what your future wife would think?” Alison could not look at him. She did not want him to see the emotion that certainly had to be on her face. She felt a shift in the carriage when he moved. Taking a breath for courage, she turned to find him kneeling at her feet.

“Because I mean that is my intent for you.” He gave her a moment. “Alison Heywood, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife.” She looked at him. “I see for once you are at a loss for words.”

“But I thought.”

“What can I say but Babington has finally rubbed off on me. Parker too, to some degree, but let us not tell him that. Enough about those fools. Are you going to answer me, or do I need to tell the carriage driver to let me off so I can go drown in my misery?”

Alison was still at a loss for words, but she nodded yes while trying to spit the answer out. Crowe pulled her towards him and kissed her properly.

They returned to the loft giddy, eating the desert that Esther had whipped out to have their own little celebration before Crowe carried her off to her room upstairs.

When Babington and Parker came later interrupting their moment, it took all he had not to tell them a piece of his mind. Hearing that Mrs. Campion and Mrs. Whatever her name was now had found them in the theater and was trying to worm their way back towards Babington and Parker, he calmed down. It was not the time to be talking about how he proposed to Alison, so with a glance towards her, they gave them the information needed and let them be on their way.

“Do you think they will find them?” Crowe asked Alison.

“Doubtful. I know there is a little bad history between Esther and Mrs. Campion. Something to do with an old dance partner of hers. If I were a betting person, I would say she is somewhere getting drunk.”


	13. Take Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snippet from the conversation between Sidney and Charlotte on the balcony and what happened after they had ran into Mrs. C and Caroline at the theater.

Parker heard the phone go to voice mail and left a message to tell Charlotte to call him back. They had gone to a few places thinking they would have gone after they left the theater but came back empty handed.

The last place they thought to look was the dance club for the other night. The problem there though they did not have the right access card to get in, even with Babington throwing out his title to the bouncer at the door.

Sidney had thought their conversation on the balcony had been clear enough for her to understand.

They watched as Lady Worchester walked away as they stepped out onto a private balcony. “Well?” Sidney asked her.

“Well, what?” She said standing away from him.

“Well, just what did I say that pissed you off?”

She gave him a judgmental glare. “I’ve lost count Mr. Parker.”

“I doubt that. You seem to quote enough out of books to make me believe you remember everything quite well.” He did not need to see her face to know she was still upset. He could tell by the way her body stance was. “Come now, share it with me, so we can enjoy the rest of our evening.” He talked softer towards her.

“You told me I was a girl of no consequence, just waiting around for someone to take me off my father’s hands.” Sidney waited; he knew there had to be more. “Then you laughed at me when you remarked what could I possibly know about love, apart from what I had read.”

Sidney took a deep breath. “Have you ever heard a man cannot step into the same river twice?”

This time at least she was looking at him even if she was still slightly glaring at him. “For it is not the same river and he is not the same man. It is Heraclitus.”

He smiled at her. “Of course, you would know that.” He let out a small sigh. “You made me realize I am a great deal less than perfect. But for what it is worth, I believe I am my truest self when I am with you.”

Babington had finally gone off to bed, taking his bottle of beer with him. Looking at his phone, he decided he would try calling one last time. He was not about to let her get away.

When she answered, it was quiet in the background, although he could hear water rushing. “Charlotte,” he started to say.

“Sidney, now is not really a good time to talk.” He heard the phone get set down and her talking to someone else, that must have been Esther telling her to just sit still for a moment. “I’ve got to take care of Esther. She’s a mess and I mean that in the literal sense.” He heard the shower turn on. “Can I call you back tomorrow?”

“Are you back at the loft?”

“No, we are with Susan.”

Well, that was unexpectant. No wonder they could not find them.


	14. Happiness Comes In Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness Comes in Three-The gentlemen are all back with their ladies as the ball approaches.
> 
> Epilogue-The end :)

Sidney could not believe that he would ever be this happy. He certainly never thought he would be standing in front of his friends and family, waiting for the bride to come waltzing down the aisle with her father.

Mr. Heywood had been surprised when another man had shown up on his door not long after a Mr. Crowe had come asking for permission to ask for his daughter’s hand. If he would had known that either of his daughters had been inclined to get, he would had been more prepared. 

However, Charlotte always said she there was a hundred things on her bucket list before she wanted to even think about getting married. Alison of course had been the more romantic of the two and was always falling in and out of love with someone like some people changed shoes.

Sidney and Crowe had figured both ladies would have a double ceremony being Pride and Prejudice fans, but in the end, Crowe and Alison were married at the parish in Sanditon, while Sidney and Charlotte married on the beach.

The pair had decided to at least resort together in Antigua since Sidney knew his way around from the time he spent there. Not to mention, the ladies needed to let their man recuperate from all the activities.

Upon their return, they had lives to sort out on where they were to live. Babington’s interest in Mulligan’s bar, despite Esther’s advice not to invest in, needed some more oversight as it was apparent that Edward had more interest in things not relating to actual work. Sidney had volunteered since Charlotte was fond of Sanditon and working with Tom.

With the added expansion of Jennings’ club, Crowe had taken an interest and they had worked out some details of some investment. Alison was happy as she enjoyed working at the bookstore and signed up for college classes at the local university. Of course, it turned out that Crowe’s bet on which of the ladies would be expecting first was a joke on him as Alison had informed him not long after they had gotten married, he was going to be a father.

The day of the Sanditon Historical Museum’s dance was upon them. The few days before the dance, Lady Kat had shown up to ensure her daughter was prepared for the event. She was pleasantly surprised when she found her daughter dancing with a local young man who was studying to be an architect and would be coming to London in a few weeks.

Lady Kat had gone out to lunch with Esther and Augusta. Augusta had seen James and asked if she could run him some lunch over while they were sitting outside of the café.

“So, I am glad to see how well Augusta is dancing. She was always worried about tripping over her own two feet.” Lady Kat said with a smile towards Esther.

Esther laughed. “Oh, she did quite a few times.”

“However, did you get her to stop?”

“Sometimes, it is just a matter of having the right partner in the dance. My own instructors had told me when I had started a long time ago myself.”

“Why did you stop, if I may ask?”

Esther let out a sigh as she played with her food on her plate. “My aunt had gotten deathly ill. I realized I wanted to be around her more than I did living that life. Of course, finding my dance partner, who was my boyfriend at the time, had been shagging every other girl on the dance team while I was away also part of the reason. I had found him in bed with Mrs. Campion, who was nice enough to let me in on all that wonderful tale of love.”

“Hardly sounds like love to me,” Kat said softly.

“Probably true, but for a young girl, it is hard to separate the forest for the trees.”

“I always enjoyed walking through the forests.” Kat let out a small chuckle. “That is how I met my husband, Chester. My mother had informed me of my family obligation, and I had run off. We were out visiting family friends. I got lost. I was incredibly young, even younger than Augusta is now. I fell in a creek when it had started raining and hurt my knee. I was a mess, even before the rain had started. You see, Dowager Babington did not care for me. She had someone else picked out for her son. He found me, Chester that is. He told me the same thing that every other Babington male has told their mother.” 

Kat smiled at Esther. “The Babington’s don’t give a damn about what anyone else says.” She let Esther process things. “Turns out, Chester’s mother had been told some bad information from another mother who was discrediting me in hopes of making their own match with their daughter. After we had a conversation, an honest conversation, my mother-in-law came around. Life in the peerage can be stressful if both are not wanting the same thing. It really comes down to compatibility more than anything.”

Kat patted Esther’s hand and left her there to go speak with Mr. Stringer. Babington had found her still sitting there long after lunch had been over. He talked her into a walk along the beach.

“My mother is glad Augusta is dancing very well now.”

“Yes, I wasn’t sure how she was going to react when she walked in with her dancing with James.”

“Well, I’m not sure the tango would be considered regency era.”

Esther laughed. “Not at all, but to be fair, your sister had asked to learn.”

“Oh, so still giving out lessons?”

“Calm down Babington. It was my aunt’s idea for this ball.”

“She does seem to take a great interest in our activities.”

“She takes a great interest in everyone’s activities.”

“Yes, she was a great deal interested in wanting to know if the tale is true.”

Esther gave him a perplex look as they walked. “What tale? Sanditon has a few.”

He stopped and grinned at her. “The one about being a bridesmaid three times.”

Esther raised her eyebrow at him. “Have you been a bridesmaid?”

He laughed. “Not me, she was worried about you.”

“I think I’m safe.”

“Well, I don’t want to take any chances.” Before she realized it, Babington had gotten down on his knee. “Miss Denham, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Epilogue

Sidney was out in his usual cove. They would be leaving for London soon to attend the wedding of Babington and Esther. Charlotte had been helping Mary with the children and said she would meet him out there shortly. It was funny how his summer had turned out. When he had gotten derailed by Tom in picking up his nieces and nephew from dance class, getting married had been the last thing on their minds.

He waved at Charlotte as he saw her quickly get undressed and head into the water. Turned out Mrs. Parker had a very adventurous side as they had made this a regular occurrence.

“Mr. Parker.” She kissed him as he pulled her against him in the water.

“Mrs. Parker. I was beginning to think you were going to let me drown out here.”

Charlotte laughed. “No, there was an emergency. Henry ripped off a doll head that belong to Jenny and Alicia was running through the house with it.”

Sidney laughed. “What was that all about?”

“Something about Henry being the king and he was yelling ‘off with her head!’

“Hoodlums.”

“Yes, but it was very funny. Jenny eventually laughed about it once she figured out, we could put the head back on the doll.”

“Are you ready for this weekend?”

“I am looking forward to it. Esther says Babington Hall has some genuinely nice gardens and the surrounding area is incredibly beautiful.”

“It is. Babington usually takes us hunting a few times during the season. He also likes to take us to a large tree in the middle of the grounds. Apparently, the Babington’s have some sort of time capsule there. He has to put his own there as it is tradition once the male heir gets married.”

“How does that work?”

“He takes out the capsule that was left from one of his own relations and leaves his own. Don’t ask me,” he laughed, “there’s some sort of mathematical equation to figuring out which capsule he is actually supposed to take.”

“Sounds like an unusual tradition. Maybe we should start one for our children.”

“I like the idea.”

“I certainly hope so Mr. Parker.”

Sidney would had dropped her had they not been in the water. “What are you saying Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte smiled at him. “What do you think I’m saying Mr. Parker?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!


End file.
